As the world falls down
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Han pasado muchos años, pero Jareth no ha sido capaz de olvidar a Sarah. Esa chica no solo le había derrotado en su propio laberinto, en su propio juego, en su propio reino, había rechazado su amor. No puede olvidarla, ni tampoco dejar de amarla. Necesita verla una vez más. Y es por eso que decide regresar a la Tierra y buscarla. Para ello se transforma en un humano: David Bowie.


_**AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN**_

 **Nota de la autora: mi máximo respeto a las personas reales y a las familias de David Bowie y Jennifer Connelly. Mi intención con este fic era simplemente un homenaje al maravilloso Bowie y un modo de que su pérdida me resultase más llevadera. Mezcla de mundo de fantasía con el mundo real y la cronología es inexistente.**

 **Dedicada a Annabi, por su colaboración en el proceso de escritura.**

Habían pasado muchos años, pero Jareth no había sido capaz de olvidar a Sarah. Esa chica no solo le había derrotado en su propio laberinto, en su propio juego, en su propio reino, había rechazado su amor. Ella, una simple humana, una simple mortal con la cabeza llena de pájaros, había rechazado todo lo que él, nada más y nada menos que el Rey de los Goblins, tenía que ofrecerle, todo lo que él sabía que ella deseaba. A él que había sido el único que la había escuchado, que había hecho lo imposible por cumplir cada uno de sus sueños y anhelos. Había cambiado el mundo entero y el propio tiempo por ella, solo por ella. Había creado aquel laberinto lleno de trucos con la esperanza de ayudarla a cumplir su sueño, de convertirse en la heroína que tanto deseaba ser, de liberarla de una vida simple en un mundo monótono, de librarla de la molesta carga de una familia que, según ella, la agobiaba y no la comprendía. Y ella lo había rechazado. Y todo por su hermano pequeño, un bebé llorón que no sabía ni andar y del que no paraba de quejarse. Había rechazado ser su reina por vivir en el mundo humano y crecer. ¡Qué osadía! ¡Qué despropósito! ¡Qué…! Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de la humillación, Jareth era incapaz de odiarla. Si acaso, aquella chica solo había conseguido enamorarle aún más. Tenía coraje, determinación, inteligencia, buen corazón y una gran fuerza de voluntad. ¿Cómo podía no amarla?

El Rey de los Goblins sufría porque su amada estaba lejos, ya debía haber crecido y haberse olvidado de él. Ya nada le llenaba, nada le hacía feliz, hasta estaba cansado de ser rey. Porque a pesar de ser rey, a pesar de sus poderes, a pesar de tener todo lo que podría desear, lo único que realmente quería y necesitaba era lo único que no tenía: el amor de Sarah. La echaba tanto de menos que dolía, necesitaba verla, pero no a través de sus cristales mágicos, ni a través de una ventana en la distancia, necesitaba verla en carne y hueso. Fue por ello que un día, harto de esa situación, tomó la decisión ir al mundo de los humanos con la esperanza de encontrarla y demostrar que era digno de su amor. Había visitado el mundo humano muchas veces, sentía curiosidad por él, pero esta vez no podía ir transformado en lechuza, no. Esta vez, debía dejar atrás todo su ser, su corona y su magia, debía convertirse en humano, solo así podría permanecer allí el tiempo necesario para encontrarla, para demostrarle lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella.

Con Sarah como único pensamiento, con la idea de liberar su corazón de aquel peso que arrastraba, el Rey de los Goblins dejó atrás su laberinto sin mirar atrás y fue al mundo humano. Allí adquirió una nueva personalidad. Como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, Jareth había visitado muchas veces el mundo de los humanos a lo largo de la historia, en la segunda mitad del siglo XX, deseando poder pasar un tiempo más prolongado y buscando unos cumplidos que no fueran los de sus súbditos, llegó a crear un alter ego. Siempre había sido un showman, nada podía cambiar eso, amaba cantar, las extravagancias y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, los aplausos y la admiración de la gente. Habiendo renunciado a su trono y su magia, sabiendo que de algún modo debía ganarse la vida en aquel mundo, pensando que de esa manera podría buscar más fácilmente a su amada y que ella se acercase a él, asumió por completo la identidad de su alter ego, el músico y actor David Bowie.

Desde que crease su alter ego, David Bowie se había convertido en uno de los mejores y más importantes artistas de la historia, componiendo temas inolvidables, siendo un icono, único, rompedor, codeándose con otros grandes de la música y el cine. Jareth disfrutaba de la vida que había creado, disfrutaba con los conciertos, con las películas, con la fama y la gloria. En ese mundo no sería rey, pero poco le faltaba. Con el paso del tiempo se volvió cada vez más famoso. Pero seguía sin encontrar a su amada. Se concentró tanto en ser David Bowie que llegó a olvidar quien era realmente, llegó a olvidar su propósito, llegó a olvidar por qué esta allí. El Rey de los Goblins pasó a ser el personaje de fantasía de un libro infantil.

Muchos años después de haber asumido por completo la vida de su alter ego, de haberse convertido en humano, cuando ya parecía que Jareth había dejado de existir, un buen día, contra todo pronóstico, la encontró. Era ella. Era su Sarah. Había crecido. Era mayor, más hermosa, más madura, más fuerte y más valiente. Se había convertido en actriz, para poder seguir viviendo miles de aventuras, para poder ser la heroína y traer un poco de fantasía al mundo real. Se había cambiado el nombre, se hacía llamar Jennifer Connelly. Jareth se había topado por casualidad con una película en la que salía mientras buscaba algo interesante que ver en la televisión.

Jareth supo quién era en cuanto la vio. Su corazón saltó en su pecho. Vio la película hasta el final, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de la pantalla cada vez que salía Sarah. Después buscó toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre ella y vio todas sus películas. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla ni por un instante? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconstante? Ella era la razón de todo, la razón de que estuviese en aquel mundo humano, la razón por la cual sonreía, la razón por la cual existía la belleza. Pero ¿y si le había olvidado? ¿Y si Sarah había olvidado que era Sarah y ahora sólo existía Jennifer? ¿Podría haberlo olvidado? ¿Su gran aventura? ¿Habría asumido que no fue más que un sueño, el fantasioso cuento de una adolescente con mucha imaginación que se negaba a crecer?

La idea de que pudiese haberlo olvidado le provocaba un dolor indescriptible. Pero quizá esa podría ser su oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Ahora eran otras personas. ¿Podía haber oportunidad para ellos esta vez? ¿Volvería a rechazar su amor? Debía encontrarla, debía reunirse con ella, debían conocerse en persona. Aunque no le recordase, al menos podría verla una vez más, la humana que le robó el corazón. Su oportunidad llegó finalmente en una gala de entrega de premios.

Jennifer cosechaba los frutos de su duro trabajo, siendo premiada por su fabulosa actuación en _Una mente maravillosa_. David también acudió a esa fiesta. A pesar de que allí se reunía _la crème de la créme_ de Hollywood, él solo tenía ojos para ella. Debía acercarse, saludarla al menos. Si no le recordaba, al menos hablaría con ella una vez más, desde cero, sin los errores del pasado.

-Señorita Connelly- dijo con su sonrisa más encantadora- Es un gran placer conocerla, permítame felicitarla por su victoria y preguntarle si me concede este baile-

-Soy tu fan desde que era adolescente- dijo Jennifer con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes por la emoción- ¿Cómo rechazaría un baile contigo?-

David tomó con delicadeza su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Una vez en la pista de baile, se dejaron guiar por la música.

-No me puedo creer que esté pasando esto. Es lo mejor de la noche, más aún que el premio. Tu música me ha ayudado tanto, David, me ha acompañado en todos los momentos de mi vida, tanto los buenos como los malos. _Starman, Life on Mars, The man who sold the world, Changes, Heroes, Under pressure…_ Tenía un vinilo tuyo que escuchaba sin parar. Tu música es un oasis de felicidad y alegría en un desierto de tristeza, algo a lo que siempre puedo recurrir cuando lo necesito. Recuerdo que en el instituto tuve un examen, estaba muy nerviosa, en uno de los ejercicios debíamos corregir los errores gramaticales de unas frases, y una de ellas hacía referencia a _Space Oddity_. Me ayudó a relajarme y sacar buena nota. Oh, y no me hagas empezar con Ziggy Stardust porque no acabaría en toda la noche- decía Jennifer

¿Su fan? Jareth podría haberse puesto a flotar en ese mismo instante de no ser la absurda gravedad de la Tierra. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos Sarah conociese a su alter ego en aquel mundo, pero además era fan suyo. Si no recordaba a Jareth, al menos le quedaba eso. Sin embargo, aunque en el pasado le habría encantado escuchar los elogios de otra persona, en aquel momento Jareth solo podía concentrarse en grabar en su memoria todos y cada uno de los detalles del rostro de su amada. Su cara había perdido los rasgos de la infancia, pero no había perdido ni un ápice de belleza, en todo caso se había incrementado. Jareth se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus labios rosados, sus pestañas, su largo y sedoso cabello negro recogido en un moño.

-Debo confesar que yo también soy fan tuyo, Jennifer. La manera en la que interpretas a la esposa del matemático en esta película me conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Tardé una semana entera en recuperarme de _Requiem por un sueño_ …-

Y bailan esa canción. Y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente. Y la sonrisa no desaparece en ningún momento de sus rostros. Pero como todo momento bueno, este también debía llegar a su fin. Justo cuando llegó el momento de separarse, David creyó ver una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos de Jennifer. ¿Podría ser? Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues la dama debía marcharse, como en el cuento de la Cenicienta.

Dos días después, David recibió una agradable sorpresa. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Extrañado porque no esperaba visita, fue a abrir. Se trataba de Jennifer. La invitó a pasar sin perder un segundo. Tras los correspondientes saludos e intercambios de cortesía, David la llevó al salón, acompañado por dos buenas tazas de té. La conversación discurría agradablemente cuando Jennifer sacó algo de su bolso. Era un pequeño libro, algo ajado debido a una constante lectura a través de los años, pero bien cuidado, resultaba evidente que se trataba de un libro muy especial para su dueña.

-Mi madre me regaló este libro en mi séptimo cumpleaños, porque sabía que amaba leer y las historias de fantasía. Fue mi libro favorito durante mi infancia y adolescencia. Me acompaña siempre, pues me ha ayudado a superar cada momento malo que ha habido en mi vida. ¿Para qué te voy a mentir? Aún a día de hoy sigue siendo mi libro favorito, y posiblemente siempre lo sea- confesó acariciando el lomo del libro con cariño.

Y Jennifer le mostró el libro: " _Dentro del Laberinto"_.

David alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia Jennifer, espera, no, ya no era Jennifer. Era Sarah. Y él ya no era David, era Jareth.

Sarah se acordaba. ¿Cómo podría olvidar?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rey de los Goblins?- preguntó ella. No había temor ni rencor en su voz, solo curiosidad. Su sonrisa dejaba claro que se alegraba de verle

-Deseaba volver a verte, Sarah- fue su respuesta

Sarah no lo ha olvidado. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Es imposible olvidar a alguien tan carismático, misterioso y apuesto. Es imposible olvidar esos ojos bicolores que todavía aparecían en sus sueños, esa voz entonando una canción solo para ella, esa sonrisa que hacía saltar a su corazón. Aquel que hizo realidad su sueño. Que había sido su primer amor.

Desde que leyó el libro por primera vez, Sarah había quedado totalmente fascinada por el personaje de Jareth, el Rey de los Goblins. Un ser inmortal, mágico, oscuro a la par que brillante. Cuanto más leía sobre él, más le intrigaba, más le gustaba, más sentía deseos de conocerlo. Sarah leía el libro una y otra vez, soñando con ser la heroína, quien en su opinión debía ser alguien extraordinario si el Rey de los Goblins se había enamorado de ella, si era capaz de derrotar a un ser tan poderoso en su propio terreno. Tuvo oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, de vivir su aventura, de ser la heroína de la historia. El Rey de los Goblins se llevó a su hermanito a su reino y ella debió ir a rescatarlo. ¿Cómo podría olvidar aquello? Ella había deseado que se llevase al niño tanto por celos como con la esperanza de poder vivir aquella aventura, de conocer a Jareth. Jamás se lo había contado a nadie, la tacharían de loca, y temía que, si lo contaba, descubriría que era mentira, que todo había sido el sueño de una niña infantil. Y ella no quería que fuese mentira. Su mayor aventura debía ser real. Jareth debía ser real.

El Laberinto la perseguía en sus sueños. Pero no de un modo malo, más bien todo lo contrario. Y al final siempre estaba él, con sus ojos de dos colores y sus cristales. Con sus palabras: "Solo témeme, ámame. Haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo." Oh, se sintió tan tentada de dejarse llevar. Mucho. Esas palabras y el modo en que las decía, escondían una promesa, una promesa que la aterraba a la par que deseaba. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar, que debía ser responsable, sabía que su voluntad debía ser tan fuerte como la suya, que no tenía poder sobre ella. Era una prueba que debía superar. Sarah debía vencer, formaba parte de la aventura, era el paso necesario para madurar. Después de regresar supo que debía crecer. Era el momento, era inevitable.

Sarah debía crecer y dejar atrás sus fantasías. Pero nunca el recuerdo de Jareth, pues sería como olvidar una parte de su propio corazón. Si ella había crecido, fue en parte gracias a él. Gracias a él había vivido la aventura de sus sueños, le había dado lo que ella deseaba: un laberinto lleno de dificultades que superar, la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma, de demostrar su valía, de demostrar que aun siendo una simple mortal con la cabeza llena de pájaros, era fuerte y no se rendiría fácilmente, no se dejaría dominar. Le había dado un enemigo contra el que enfrentarse. Lo único que aquella historia no tenía era un interés romántico para su heroína. O ¿tal vez sí? Sarah había leído ese libro muchas veces pero hasta ese momento no había comprendido bien la historia. _"Dentro del laberinto"_ era una historia sobre goblins y magia, sobre dificultades que superar, sobre la madurez, un viaje en el que se deja atrás la infancia y se entra en la vida adulta. Si Sarah aceptaba la propuesta de Jareth, si perdía, nunca crecería. Y cuando madurase, podría amar de verdad. Su madrastra quería que saliese con alguien, pero ella no se sentía preparada, le aterraba solo pensar en citas.

Después del laberinto, ya podía hacerlo, ya estaba lista. Jareth era su enemigo, sí, pero también era su amor. Debía derrotar a su enemigo para crecer. Y una vez que madurase, la fascinación que sentía por él se transformaba en algo más, se convertía en enamoramiento. Su enemigo se convertía en su amado, porque ya estaba lista para ello, porque había despertado, porque ya tenía la capacidad de comprender ese sentimiento. Sarah amaba a Jareth. Y es que ¿cómo podía no amarle?

Pero ah, cruel destino, se habían reencontrado, y sin embargo seguían sin poder amarse, pues ahora eran otras personas, con otras vidas, y otras personas en sus corazones.

Jareth tenía el corazón roto. Había encontrado a su Sarah, su Sarah le amaba, y sin embargo no podía ser suya. Ni él podía ser suyo. Parecían estar condenados a encontrarse pero recorrer siempre caminos diferentes. La doble vida que llevaba le estaba pasando factura. Al principio le resultaba fácil perderse en Bowie, siempre sabía quién era realmente. Ahora estaba dividido, durante un tiempo llegó a olvidar incluso su verdadera identidad y temía volver a hacerlo. Fue por ello que, en vista de que había cumplido su misión de encontrar a Sarah y de que corría al peligro de que su alter ego le dominase para siempre, que decidió era lo mejor sería regresar a su reino. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. ¿Qué habría sido de él? Horror de los horrores que a lo mejor ahora era una república democrática constitucional con un gobierno elegido por sus ciudadanos. ¿Y si ahora mandaba Hoggle? Ese enano narizotas siempre había mirado con ojos golosos su trono, podría haber aprovechado su ausencia para proclamarse el nuevo rey. Sin embargo, el verdadero horror de los horrores fue descubrir que no podía volver.

Al transformarse en humano, al renunciar a su magia, Jareth había perdido el medio para volver a casa. Había estado tan preocupado por ir y permanecer en el mundo mortal, por crear a su alter ego, por buscar a Sarah, que no se le ocurrió que también debía pensar en un modo de regresar. Estaba atrapado en el mundo humano y podía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, como la tristeza, el corazón roto o la mortalidad. Sentía en sus carnes el inexorable paso del tiempo, algo que para él nunca había tenido la menor importancia, ahora observaba impotente cómo éste era finito y cómo se escurría entre sus dedos. Sentía el dolor, el envejecimiento y la enfermedad devorándolo. Para alguien que había sido inmortal sentir esto por primera vez fue demoledor. Vivió una época muy oscura. ¿Y quién le salvó? Nada menos que su Sarah.

Inspirada por su madre y por su mente imaginativa, Sarah había perseguido su sueño de ser actriz. Bajo el seudónimo de Jennifer Connelly, interpretaba y contaba historias que le apasionaban. Siempre que se sentía abrumada por aquella vida o necesitaba descansar y privacidad, volvía a ser Sarah Williams, amante de los cuentos de hadas y fantasía. Siempre se las había apañado bastante bien para tener ambas vidas en perfecto o casi perfecto equilibrio. Pero el retorno de Jareth a su vida había desequilibrado la balanza. Sus caminos se habían separado hacía muchos años, y aunque se habían reencontrado, debían seguir recorriendo caminos diferentes. Pero en aquellos momentos Jareth la necesitaba y no pensaba abandonarle. Fue de nuevo a su casa.

-Baila conmigo. Cántame nuestra canción. La recuerdas, ¿verdad?- le dijo

Jareth la recordaba. La había escrito para ella. Habiendo retirado todos los muebles y objetos que pudieran molestar, se posicionaron en el centro del salón, David se aclaró la garganta, miró a los ojos a Jennifer y la letra fluyó con naturalidad por sus labios. Y mientras bailaban las tinieblas desaparecieron, desapareció el mundo a su alrededor, desaparecieron David y Jennifer. Y quedaron Jareth y Sarah. Un salón de baile mágico, una levita azul y un vestido blanco. La voz del Rey de los Goblins resonaba entonando la canción que escribió para su amada. ¿Sonaba música de verdad o solo en sus cabezas? ¿Acaso importaba? Y bailaban y bailaban y bailaban. Dos pares de ojos que nunca se separaban, unos verdes brillantes, los otros bicolores e hipnóticos. Dos pares de labios que por fin se encontraron después de toda una eternidad y no querían dejarse marchar.

-Hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado- dijo Sarah mientras reposaba en los brazos de Jareth- Cuando terminé de leer el libro busqué información sobre su autor, ya que me había gustado mucho y quería saber si había escrito más libros. Pero nunca fui capaz de encontrar nada sobre él-

-Lo escribí yo- confesó Jareth, alzando la cabeza de la almohada para poder mirarla- Hace muchos años. Quería que la gente supiese de mí, que los humanos mortales conociesen al Rey de los Goblins, su poder y su maravilloso reino-

-Dios mío- rió Sarah- Es el colmo del narcisismo-

-Puede. Pero gracias a él nos conocimos-

-Sí. Es cierto. Pero, si querías que la gente te conociese y te admirase, ¿por qué escribiste una historia sobre una chica humana que te vencía al final? Es más, escribiste hasta las palabras para derrotarte-

-Mis editores insistieron en que se necesitaba una historia de amor y una enseñanza moral y no sé qué más sobre el triunfo del bien sobre el mal. Nunca esperé que la historia se hiciese realidad-

-¿Cómo me encontraste la primera vez? Antes de que te invocase para que te llevases a Toby-

-Fue en una de mis visitas a tu mundo. Como Bowie había tenido una gira exitosa pero agotadora y necesitaba descansar un poco, pero no tenía ganas de volver a mi reino todavía. Así que revoloteaba una noche convertido en lechuza blanca por un tranquilo barrio suburbano. Me posé en un árbol y escuché algo. Era una voz, recitando una historia que conocía muy bien, pues era la mía. Eras tú, Sarah, estabas en el porche, supongo que tomando el fresco en una calurosa noche de verano. Leías mi libro en voz alta. Había tanta pasión en tu voz, tanto sentimiento, realmente parecía que vivías la historia, que eras la chica del libro. Me enamoré de ti en ese mismo instante y supe volvería por allí, que debía hallar el modo de conocerte-

Sarah sonrió, le besó una vez más y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Era consciente de que pronto tendrían que separarse y volver a la vida real, pero de momento intentaría disfrutar de aquello un poco más.

-Si te lo pidiese, Sarah…- preguntó Jareth al cabo de un rato- Si encontrase el modo de volver a mi reino y te pidiese que vinieras conmigo… ¿lo harías?

Sarah pensó detenidamente la respuesta.

-Sarah iría contigo. Pero Jennifer no puede. Jennifer tiene una familia, una carrera, una vida, y no puede abandonarla-

-No. No puede. Es verdad. Ahora me doy cuenta. No estaría bien. Sin embargo, Sarah, serías una reina maravillosa, mucho mejor que yo. Lo he comprendido todo. El Laberinto está mucho mejor sin mí. Fui un rey caprichoso, egoísta y tiránico. Lo único que me interesaba de mis súbditos era que me aplaudiesen y obedeciesen, apelando a mi vanidad. Nadie me amaba realmente, solo me temían-

-Yo te amaba, Jareth. Aunque entonces no estaba preparada para comprenderlo. Y con todo lo que has aprendido, creo que ahora sí serías un buen rey. Mira todo lo que has conseguido aquí. Tu música ha llegado a tanta gente, la ha ayudado. A mí me ha ayudado. Y tú, o tu alter ego, como persona has hecho tanto bien, has marcado la diferencia y has contribuido a cambiar las cosas para mejor. Has cambiado las vidas de la gente. Tienes su sincero amor, su respeto y su admiración-

-Quizá tengas razón. Ahora todo es real. Pero el amor más importante de todos sigue siendo el de mi Sarah. Te amo, Sarah-

-Yo también te amo, mi Jareth-

No sería hasta varios años más tarde que Jareth descubriría cómo regresar a su Laberinto. Del mismo modo que Sarah debía aprender una lección en el Laberinto, Jareth debía aprender la suya en el mundo humano. Y lo había hecho. Había aprendido de sus errores y había descubierto cómo ser un mejor monarca y a amar de verdad. Ahora sí era digno de reinar. Pero para poder regresar, su cuerpo humano, el que en aquellos momentos sucumbía a una cruel enfermedad, debía morir.

Grabó un último disco, su último regalo a la humanidad, se despidió de su familia y sus amigos. Por último, en secreto, como todos sus encuentros, Jareth se despidió de Sarah.

-No puedes marcharte, Jareth- le suplicó Sarah entre lágrimas- Es demasiado pronto. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos. Este mundo necesita a David Bowie. Yo te necesito-

-En realidad siempre te he necesitado yo a ti más que tú a mí. Necesitaba hacer este viaje y aprender todo lo que he aprendido. Todas las cosas buenas que dices he hecho en tu mundo, ahora debo hacerlas en mi reino, convertirlo en un lugar mejor. He recibido una cura de humildad, he aprendido lo que es el verdadero amor. Desearía haber tenido más tiempo contigo, pero ningún mortal puede ser dueño del tiempo- Jareth estaba triste pero sereno

-Ahora no puedo acompañarte- dijo Sarah

-No. Te necesitan aquí, mi amor-

-Pero tienes mi promesa de que algún día iré contigo. Volveré al Laberinto y me quedaré contigo. Seré tu reina y tú serás mi rey. Algún día caminaremos por el mismo camino-

-Entonces ahora sí puedo irme. Te esperaré allí, pero no tengas prisa. Puedo esperar. Solo te pido una cosa antes de partir, un último beso, Sarah-

Sarah le miró detenidamente, recorriendo con sus ojos cada milímetro del hermoso rostro de su amado, deseando grabar en su memoria cada pequeño detalle. En su vida había conocido a nadie tan hermoso, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y le besó una última vez.

El mismo día que David Bowie se hizo uno con las estrellas en el cielo, el Rey de los Goblins regresó a su Laberinto. Con el legado de Bowie tras de sí y la promesa y el amor de Sarah, podía volver. Una vez allí, se encargó de restaurarlo, de mejorar las vidas de sus súbditos de ser en general un mejor rey. Y allí sigue, visitando la Tierra de vez en cuando en forma de lechuza blanca, viendo cómo su música trajo felicidad a la gente, esperando pacientemente a su amada.


End file.
